game_over_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is a 2001 sequel to the fighting game ''Super Smash Bros. 64 ''on the Super Smash Bros. series. Analysis After losing all of their lives in the regular match modes, the player will be sent to the red table where the trophy falls from between the silver text on the top onto the table laying down. When the player has coins that meet the requirements or above them, the player will have an option to Continue or quit the game. The Game Over and Smash Brothers displayed on the left of the screen are noticeable on wider aspect ratios when the animations for the trophy and/or the continue are played before the Game Over occurs. These slide over to the right if the player chooses to quit either automatic or by player choice. Upon selection, The buttons turn yellow when a choice is selected. The "No" button on the other hand will stop at the right side of the table if selected and highlighted in yellow and is done manually; the "Yes" button stops near the text planes placed on the left and the trophy will stand back up with the score and the coins being reduced by the desired amount depending on the difficulty. The All-Star mode always costs 10 coins regardless of the difficulty mode it has been set for. Unlike playable characters, the NPC character continuation costs more coins while playing with hacked characters like Giga Bowser for example. While failing a mission using unplayable characters will fall down as a "Mario" trophy instead. If the player is taken to this screen with an amount of coins that do not meet the requirements, the game will automatically select "No" before the player has the option to Continue. This menu state type will delete the "Continue" animations that normally appear on the screen before being brought to this screen, the buttons won't appear and the trophy to fall and lay down on the table silently without the "Continue?" announcement or music being heard. This method prevents the player from Continuing as the player can't pay that amount of coins. After "No" has been selected by any of these methods, the "Game Over" animations will be played with the text and the squares (with round corner edges) zooming out one by one, the planes going across the screen to the right hand and the top to drop to the bottom and the giant black plane covers the 3D elements including the trophy. The Game Over redirects the player back to the menu on the highlighted mode button and the other restores their point where they have left off. With the Debug Menu code used, the menu is located in the "KIM" section of the "Mode Team Test" section and is called "Easy End". That selection can be used to test any character they desire with a random amount of coins and 99999 score. Sometimes when it comes to a state that plays Game Over after the trophy lands onto the table, the music that is currently playing such as main menu music will overlap before the music changes to it's own music. On the previous versions of this game, the ability to continue costs 59 coins for unplayable characters that are being used with Action Replay although the coin subtraction container only displays and holds 10 coins at a time. Lower than that even if the player's coin amount is 10 will result a Game Over for that character. Miscellaneous= SSBM Game Over Table.png|A full view of the Game Over 3D menu. SSBM Game Over Trophy Fall.png|The trophy falling from between the silver text planes. SSBM Continue_Sequence_2.gif SSBM_Continue_FS.png|Continue screen (4:3) SSBM_Continue_WS.png|Continue screen GALE01-26.png|Continue Screen (21:9) Melee Continue.png|Continue screen (48:9) SSBM_Game_Over_4x3.png|Game Over screen (4:3) Melee_Game_Over.png|Game Over screen Melee_Game_Over_21x9.png|Game Over screen (21:9) Melee_Game_Over_48x9.png|Game Over screen (48:9) SSBM_Game_Over_Trophy_Anims.gif|The animations for the trophy on the screen. SSBM Game Over Continue Box Animation.gif|Continue box animation. SSBM_Game_Over_Continue_Line.gif|Line animation SSBM Game Over Anim.gif|Game Over text animation Melee Abandoned.png|"No" selected by player choice. This option saves the amount of coins and logs the score onto the player's best score if beaten. The Game Over will as well pop up. SSBM Game Over Comparison.png|A comparison of how Game Overs can happen. On the left, the yellow "No" button stops at the right side of the table after opting to quit the regular match. On the right, the button is not shown here. Due to an amount of coins, this leaves the player no choice but to return to the menu after arriving to the screen from the match or debug. SSBM Trophy Stand Up.png|The trophy stands back up after "Yes" has been selected in the Game Over menu, this option removes the amount of coins the player is required to pay and the score as well. Melee Confirmed Continue.png SSBM Continue Footage|The Continue menu with all of it's commands for coinage. |-|Views= SSBM Game Over Table View from top.png SSBM Game Over View 2.png SSBM Game Over View 3.png SSBM Game Over View 4.png SSBM Game Over View 5.png SSBM Game Over View 6.png SSBM Game Over View 7.png SSBM Game Over View 8.png |-|Music & SFX= Voices Music Continue? - Super Smash Bros. Melee Music|Continue Game Over - Super Smash Bros. Melee Music|Game Over |-|Adventure= SSBM Adventure Game Over Browser.png|Bowser SSBM Adventure Game Over Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBM Adventure Game Over Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong SSBM Adventure Game Over Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario SSBM Adventure Game Over Falco.png|Falco SSBM Adventure Game Over Fox.png|Fox SSBM Adventure Game Over Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBM Adventure Game Over Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers SSBM Adventure Game Over Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff SSBM Adventure Game Over Kirby.png|Kirby SSBM Adventure Game Over Link.png|Link SSBM Adventure Game Over Luigi.png|Luigi SSBM Adventure Game Over Mario.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand SSBM Adventure Game Over Marth.png|Marth SSBM Adventure Game Over Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo SSBM Adventure Game Over Game n' Watch.png|Mr. Game and Watch SSBM Adventure Game Over Ness.png|Ness SSBM Adventure Game Over Peach.png|Peach SSBM Adventure Game Over Pichu.png|Pichu SSBM Adventure Game Over Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSBM Adventure Game Over Roy.png|Roy SSBM Adventure Game Over Samus.png|Samus SSBM Game Over Adventure Sheik.png|Sheik SSBM Adventure Game Over Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBM Adventure Game Over Young Link.png|Young Link SSBM Adventure Game Over Zelda.png|Zelda |-|All Star= SSBM Game Over All Star Bowser.png|Bowser SSBM Game Over All Star Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBM Game Over All Star Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong SSBM Game Over All Star Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario SSBM Game Over All Star Falco.png|Falco SSBM Game Over All Star Fox.png|Fox SSBM Game Over All Star Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBM Game Over All Star Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers SSBM Game Over All Star Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff SSBM Game Over All Star Kirby.png|Kirby SSBM Game Over All Star Link.png|Link SSBM Game Over All Star Luigi.png|Luigi Melee Game Over Mario All Star.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand SSBM Game Over All Star Marth.png|Marth SSBM Game Over All Star Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo SSBM Game Over All Star Game n' Watch.png|Mr. Game and Watch SSBM Game Over All Star Ness.png|Ness SSBM Game Over All Star Peach.png|Peach SSBM Game Over All Star Pichu.png|Pichu SSBM Game Over All Star Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSBM Game Over All Star Roy.png|Roy SSBM Game Over All Star Samus.png|Samus SSBM Game Over All Star Sheik.png|Sheik SSBM Game Over All Star Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBM Game Over All Star Young Link.png|Young Link SSBM Game Over All Star Zelda.png|Zelda |-|Classic= GALE01-4.png|Bowser GALE01-8.png|Captain Falcon GALE01-7.png|Donkey Kong GALE01-1.png|Dr. Mario GALE01-25.png|Falco GALE01-10.png|Fox GALE01-9.png|Ganondorf GALE01-12.png|Ice Climbers GALE01-20.png|Jigglypuff GALE01-13.png|Kirby GALE01-16.png|Link GALE01-3.png|Luigi GALE01-2.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand GALE01-23.png|Marth GALE01-21.png|Mewtwo GALE01-22.png|Mr. Game and Watch GALE01-11.png|Ness GALE01-5.png|Peach GALE01-18.png|Pichu GALE01-19.png|Pikachu GALE01-24.png|Roy GALE01-14.png|Samus SSBM Classic Game Over Sheik.png|Sheik GALE01-6.png|Yoshi GALE01-17.png|Young Link GALE01-15.png|Zelda |-|Extras (Cheats, Texture Rips etc.)= Functionalities SSBM_Invisible_Character_Trophy.png Melee You're Out Hacked player.png|Game Over if you're playing a hacked character on Regular Match. The continuing to these unplayable characters cost 40 coins rather than 10 for All-Star and other modes. SSBM Continue TexOverlay Dolphin 1.png SSBM Continue TexOverlay Dolphin 2.png SSBM GOver function 1.png SSBM GOver function 2.png SSBM GOver function 3.png SSBM GOver function 4.png SSBM GOver function 5.png SSBM GOver function 6.png SSBM GOver Trophy stand anim.png SSBM Game Over Continue.png SSBM Game Over Continue 2.png Textures GmGover.dat_0x5d40_8.png|The red table line. GmGover.dat 0x5f80 2.png|The "No" arrow icon. GmGover.dat 0xb400 2.png|The "Yes" icon. GmGover.dat 0x11d00 0.png GmGover.dat 0x114e0 0.png GmGover.dat 0x10cc0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xf460 0.png GmGover.dat 0x104a0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xfc80 0.png GmGover.dat 0xea40 0.png GmGover.dat 0x12320 0.png GmGover.dat 0x11b00 0.png GmGover.dat 0x112e0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xfa80 0.png GmGover.dat 0x10ac0 0.png GmGover.dat 0x102a0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xf260 0.png GmGover.dat 0xf060 0.png|Game Over corner edge box. GmGover.dat 0xdb80 0.png|Continue text GmGover.dat 0xe640 0.png|Smashbrothers text plane GmGover.dat 0xe240 0.png|Game Over text plane GmGover.dat 0xdb00 0.png|Continue line GmGover.dat 0x8680 2.png|Score box GmGoCoin.dat 0x4220 0.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x3220 1.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x50c0 2.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x29a0 0.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x2a20 0.png Scare Factor While the Continue popup isn't spine-chilling, the Game Over (which lasts about 2 seconds before the menu transition) could be frightening to some people who recieve nightmares from the audio and animations even for those who are unable to manually decide to Continue when the 2nd choice was already opted by the game's state after coin check. Fortunately, the wider the game's camera fov is, the less scarier it gets. Functions *Even though failing a match on the 1 Player regular match as Sheik after Zelda is selected from the characters selection, it is less likely for that trophy character to be loaded. Instead it loads Zelda. The character trophy model can only be loaded via debug menu when the screen is being tested with "SZ-->ZE" being selected on "EASYEND". *In the game's source code, there is a behavior function that causes the "Yes" arrow button to be unselectable due to coinage. The operation that loads the un-selectable sound effect and the button doing nothing is left unused since it takes the player directly to a Game Over instead of the options to continue. If the menu parameter comparison code before the Game Over actions are played is No-oped, then it's likely that can be tested. It can be tested out using these action replay codes: PAL: Gecko: 041a02c4 60000000 041a15bc 60000000 041a15c0 60000000 041a15c4 38000000 Action Replay: 0GQ0-7QXT-A44YG HMX0-DQZC-D060D 4E77-TX2D-G2JNX FBBN-ARGH-6HC99 P7BT-Z7QZ-6YJA7 v1.0: Gecko: 0419ea1c 60000000 0419fd14 60000000 0419fd18 60000000 0419fd1c 38000000 Action Replay: Z424-0DTU-W6Y4B T5MW-4RUN-X2BC4 G19W-6WPC-VY6UY WH78-AYYE-4XVFG 2KXJ-GC0Q-XWKZA v1.1: Gecko: 0419f11c 60000000 041a0414 60000000 041a0418 60000000 041a041c 38000000 Action Replay: 1RJ3-YZ03-PDH3M J4RN-QT84-W8UNN QDVJ-8TVX-FJ3HP RCHX-1BQ5-GHM1M RZ1F-GQGK-646M9 v1.2: Gecko: 0419f764 60000000 041a0a5c 60000000 041a0a60 60000000 041a0a64 38000000 Action Replay: 3DZQ-C9GP-ZXM3B YF45-WVMY-MWHE0 E5XK-7NFD-38VC6 T2Q2-2NCT-8VKK4 KDQ7-1UJ3-BZZZW *If a player had a choice to continue and selects "Yes" when the coin amount is lower than the required amount, the coins will be reduced to almost a max value with a coin value subtracted from resulting in the next menu occurance to load 999 coins. There are no possibilities a negative number can be retrieved for coins in the game. *While manually selecting yes on continuation, the coins are deducted by the required amount. The automatic selection does not operate that command, but it reduces score. However, the only forced option that is available and operated is to abdicate the current progress on regular match. *If the continue object wasn't completely deleted by the Game Over state due to coin requirement disqualification, the animation to that stops after the letter "I" appears and a Game Over appears. Trivia *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to have functions to check for coins by comparing registers to ensure the player meets the requirements to Continue. *There are no foreign versions of this menu in the game, but the international release of Brawl have it's Game Over screens in different languages. Category:Nintendo GameCube games